


plumeria.

by theholylight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, but they are gonna be on better terms thanks to lily, harry and the others will be here later too, i just really like the idea of harry growing up to hearing about his mother from her best friend, james and severus are not really gonna be friends, lily is just embarrassed that severus knows so many memories to tell harry, more severus and regulus in general but yeah, overall pettigrew is the only one who gets the short end of the stick here, starts in the fifth year of lily and everyone, unless you count voldemort, well pretty much canon except for the obvious divergence here, will have all canon pairings later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: "I said to let him down, Potter!""Oh, come on Evans! Can't you see that he is just...!?""All that I can see is your giant smug head trying to hurt my friend! Let. Him. Down. Now!""No, I don't need your help... Lily..." "Sev, don't. I got this."(Or, one lack of action causes a chain reaction and new beginnings)





	plumeria.

**Author's Note:**

> So I said the general idea of what this fic will be in the tags but yeah...
> 
> ... basically if you don't like the canon pairings, you probably won't like this fic either. It's just more friendship, possibly a bit less drama and certainly less character deaths. Thank you for reading in advance :D (and no, I don't know who I will pair the Black brothers with. If anything, that will especially not be canon XD)
> 
> The titled of this fic was inspired by the seeming tradition of the Evans family to name their daughters after flowers, but also because of the flower's meaning (well one of them). Not beta read or anything so potential grammar mistakes are to be expected though I will try to correct as many as I can as I go on. Also potential canon-typical violence, mostly from dueling and the like, but it won't be too explicit, thus the T rating of this fic (just in case XD)

"I said to let him down, Potter!"

"Oh, come on Evans! Can't you see that he is just...!?"

"All that I can see is your giant smug head trying to hurt my friend! Let. Him. Down. Now!"

"No, I don't need your help... Lily..." "Sev, don't. I got this."

Snape bit his lip, still hanging upside down as some of the girls that Lily was down by the lake with began to walk towards him, clearly intent on at least attempting to catch him if Potter's spell wore off. He truly didn't know many of them - they all mostly looked like people the redhead had befriended after he began to hang out more with the known Death Eaters, something that he was beginning to doubt right now. His black eyes went wide once the curse was lifted, hearing the grunts of a couple of the girls as they caught him before letting him gingerly get back on his feet, the one with glasses shyly returning his wand back to him, which he gratefully took, recognizing her as Marlene McKinnon, a Hufflepuff a year above them, who's red hair was a dash darker than Lily's with amber eyes. She gave him a small smile before focusing back on the events that caused Snape to drop in the first place, as he did moments later. The event in question turned out to be Lily ferociously dueling James Potter, his band of 'friends' cheering him on behind the smug wizard, who wasn't looking so smug now that he was dueling his crush... something he was happy with never doing, for Lily Evans wasn't known to be that merciful of a duelist if you annoyed her or she hated you... altogether, she was one of the better duelists currently attending Hogwarts, a fact Snape took pride in as he remembered their practice duels a couple of years ago in secret when they weren't busily practicing potion making...

"Evans, listen to me! Why are you defending that Death Eater scum!?" 

"Severus Snape is my friend!" the redhead shouted back so loudly that the group around them feared the professors would hear, it was actually a surprise that none had shown up yet. "As for your accusation, I refuse to believe it until I hear it from Sev himself!" 

"He clearly has you brainwashed!" Potter protested, dodging a well aimed spell that would have caused him to tap dance, thus making it easier for Lily to disarm him in the long run. "He... he fancies you!"

The crowd of students around them oohed... and Snape could fear their stares boring into his back, so he focused on his shoes and said nothing, hearing shuffling beside himself... which meant Marlene had moved, now standing between the dueling students in such a reckless manner that he was surprised that she wasn't a Gryffindor... however, she was a prefect, and it was clear that it was finally time for her to step in. Amused and slightly smug, he could only watch as Lupin visibly flinched, Black and Pettigrew growing visibly more annoyed that the duel was stopped.

"Nobody has brainwashed anyone." the Hufflepuff spoke to the younger students. "You should stop, I heard someone say one of the professors is on their way here..."

"... hey, McKinnon, do you suddenly support Death Eater vermin too??" Snape narrowed his eyes at Black, who had shouted at the prefect... who, to everyone's surprise, just ignored the older Black sibling as she focused on her friend again, Lily, who had stopped dueling at once in order not to injure the older girl. "Oi, McKinnon!"

"Leave her alone, Black!" Lily had growled. Snape would have joined them but, honestly, he could still barely feel his feet still. He thought that his and Lily's friendship was weak, the regrets blooming inside of him and he had almost... but he hadn't, he hadn't put his foot into his mouth and she had... he could feel a small grin playing on his lips when he noticed Potter's hateful glare, but that was quickly blocked by the view of two redheads, who had walked towards him instead, now leading him back to the castle and he assumed the hospital wing, knowing how worried his friend could be at times. "Come on, Sev, Marly... let's go. There is nothing left to see here."

And thus, throwing a huffy look at the band of misfits that had tormented Severus' life since he had stepped foot on the Hogwarts express, Lily Evans walked away with him, Marlene and the other girls scurrying on to follow her. 

Snape could feel an elation in his step, this was a good sign... right? 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short prologue, basically an introduction. I forgot if DADA was their last exam of the year - I think it was, please correct me if I'm wrong - so the next chapter will cover more hanging out between Lily and Snape, potentially them with Marlene and the other girls too, and the two of them will have a long overdue conversation. Possible mischief from the side of James and the others but I'm not sure on what scale yet.
> 
> As for Marlene, she is a canon character... that we know next to nothing about, currently at least, other than the fact that she was a member of the original Order and canonically died sometime before Harry's first birthday. I based off her appearance in this fic on the portrait of her on the Harry Potter wiki but her age and House are my headcanons since we don't know anything about that (I guess we could assume that she was a Gryffindor too but I personally see Lily having friends from all of the houses, so there is that). She is a 16-year-old Hufflepuff, a prefect and Lily calls her by the nickname Marly (and yes, she calls her Lils in return :D). Hope you liked the start of this AU of mine ^^


End file.
